1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of managing a virtual client for testing the load and function of a game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology of effectively generating a virtual client capable of testing whether a simple network load of a game and various functions are smoothly performed, by generating the virtual client specialized to a specific game and test a game by applying the virtual client to the game as if a real user uses a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
An online game market is rapidly emerging. Since the online game market has rapidly grown popular, many users using the online game may simultaneously access one game. As a result, when a game is accessed, a game server goes down or inefficient management of a game occurs.
Further, expectations by users have gradually increased daily when using the online game. In order to meet the expectations of the users, the online game also has various and complex functions, which have been diversified for each kind of online game. For one online game to be successful in a market, the online game should include only the specialized functions and the functions performed in a game including the specialized functions should be operated smoothly.
Therefore, a online game company usually carries out a beta test for testing functions and loads of a server before being released. As the beta test, there are a closed beta test and an open beta test, etc. The beta test means a task performed to test problems or errors in a function of a game and a load according to the use of the game while the selected few persons or all Internet users test the uncompleted game.
However, in performing the beta test, many persons should participate in the beta test. Therefore, in order to provide more completed games and effectively perform the test for the game, a research on a technology to automatically test a game rather than a user performing the game test, has been conducted. A method for testing a load applied to a server and a method for generating a virtual client for a specific game and applying the generated virtual client to a game has been suggested.
Recently, a need for a game test technology that can be commonly applied to all the games by simply using only a small quantity of information specialized for a game has been increased. Further, a need for a game test technology capable of exhibiting an effect, for example, as if the person tests a game by testing various functions of a game as well as simply testing only the load of the game even though the person does not actually participate in the game test has also increased.